Un Amor de Locura
by Lord Pata
Summary: Universo Alterno Sin Digidestinados contiene PatamonGatomon, AgumonPiyomon, GabumonPalmon y VeemonOC Es mi primer fic. Subido de nuevo porque my cuenta Lord Patamon fue desactivada


Hola a todos. Lord Patamon aquí con otro fic de Digmon que espero les agrade.

Este fanfic se desarrolla en el digimundo además de que aquí no salen los digielegidos solo salen los digimon. Esta historia trata de los sentimientos que tiene Gatomon hacia Patamon sin saber que el siente lo mismo por ella pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a confesarle al otro lo que siente.

Como siempre debo aclarar que Digimon no me pertenece ya que es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei y Bandai

Rayos y todo por no tener suficiente dinero, digo aqui esta el fic jeje

Un amor de locura

Por Lord Patamon

Gatomon, Piyomon, Palmon y StarVeemon (una V-Mon pero en lugar de tener una "V" en la frente tiene una estrella.) viven juntas, al igual que Patamon, Agumon, Gabumon y V-Mon. La casa de las chicas se encuentra cerca del lago y la casa de los chicos se encuentra mas adentro del bosque. Actualmente los chicos formaron un equipo de fútbol soccer y las chicas desde luego eran sus animadoras, ellos se inscribieron en el torneo anual de fútbol del digimundo que fue organizado por Gennai y llegaron fácilmente a la final además eran los favoritos para ganar, pero este no sería un encuentro fácil ya que la final la iban a jugar contra el equipo de los Gazimon que han sido campeones durante tres años seguidos y tenían fama de no jugar muy limpio que digamos, por lo que nuestros amigos tendrán que dar lo mejor de ellos si es que quieren ganar. Gennai decidió que ambos equipos finalistas descansaran por tres días y después de ese tiempo se llevaría a cabo la final.

En la casa de las chicas, ellas estaban felices de que los chicos hayan llegado a la final por lo que decidieron hacer una pequeña fiesta un día antes del partido.

En casa de las chicas:

"StarVeemon ¿Puedes ir a comprar lo necesario para la fiesta mientras nosotras limpiamos la casa?" Preguntó Piyomon mientras sostenía la lista de lo que se debía comprar.

"Claro que si Piyomon" contesto StarVeemon mientras tomaba la lista.

"Que no se te vaya a olvidar nada de la lista por favor" dijo Palmon.

"Descuida traeré todo Palmon te lo prometo" le respondió StarVeemon mientras se alejaba.

Entre tanto Piyomon fue a buscar a Gatomon para que le ayudara con la limpieza, Gatomon sin embargo estaba muy ocupada soñando mientras veía una foto de Patamon que tenía sobre su mesa de noche. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien la llamó.

"Gatomon necesito que me ayudes con la limpieza ¿Gatomon¡Gatomon!"

"¿Qué?" dijo Gatomon mientras daba un brinco por el susto.

"En el espacio de nuevo ¿Verdad?" le preguntó Piyomon.

"¿De que hablas?" Le preguntó Gatomon.

"Me refiero a que solo te la pasas viendo esa foto de Patamon ¿Te gusta verdad?" le respondió Piyomon.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que me gusta?" Le preguntó Gatomon mientras su cara se ponía de un color rojo intenso.

"Pues además de ese intenso color rojo de tu cara, pues que siempre que ves la foto de Patamon parece que andas en la luna y además cuando estas dormida siempre mencionas a Patamon en tus sueños" le contesto Piyomon con una mirada picara.

"Además de que cuando estamos animando a los chicos en los partidos tu solo te le quedas viendo a Patamon con ojos de perrito enamorado ¡jaja!" dijo Palmon mientras entraba en la habitación.

"Muy Graciosa Palmon pero aunque a mi me guste, siendo Patamon el jugador estrella del equipo seguramente ha de tener muchas chicas bonitas detrás de el y no creo que se vaya a fijar en mi" Dijo Gatomon con una mirada triste.

"Gatomon yo te entiendo muy bien porque a mí me pasó lo mismo cuando me enamoré de Agumon pero no fue sino hasta que me arme de valor y le confesé mis sentimientos hacia el que me di cuenta de que el sentía lo mismo por mí, además ustedes son muy buenos amigos pues se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo por eso no me sorprendería que el sintiera lo mismo por ti" le dijo Piyomon mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Pero ¿Qué tal si el no siente nada por mi¿Qué tal si el solo me ve como una buena amiga?" le preguntó Gatomon con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Gatomon la única forma de saberlo es que hables con Patamon y le confieses lo que sientes por el, es más ¿Por qué no hablas con el esta noche durante la fiesta? Palmon, StarVeemon y yo distraeríamos a los chicos para que puedan estar a solas y tu puedas hablar con el ¿Qué te parece¿Te animas?" le propuso Piyomon a su amiga

"Pues, este…" titubeó Gatomon.

"Anímate amiga ya veras que todo va a salir bien" le dijo Palmon.

"De acuerdo lo haré pero mas les vale a ustedes que distraigan bien a sus chicos para que nos dejen a solas a Patamon y a mi o ya verán" les dijo Gatomon a las dos.

"Descuida no te preocupes por nuestros chicos nosotras nos encargaremos muy bien de ellos pierde cuidado, y ya que terminamos de hablar ¿Por qué no nos das una mano para preparar la casa para la fiesta?" le pregunto Piyomon.

"De acuerdo amigas vamos" dijo Gatomon sonriendo.

Después las tres se pusieron a limpiar y preparar la casa para la fiesta mientras Esperaban a que StarVeemon regresara de hacer las compras.

Mientras tanto en casa de los chicos:

"Patamon ¿vas a terminar de arreglarte para la fiesta o te la vas a pasar toda la noche viendo esa foto de Gatomon con ojos de borrego a medio morir?" le pregunto V-Mon mientras terminaba de darse una peinada.

"te convendría mas terminar de arreglarte pues en la fiesta la vas a ver en vivo y podrás decirle de una buena vez que estas enamorado de ella" le dijo Gabumon.

"¡No podría hacer eso, digo ¿que tal si ya tiene novio, ella es tan hermosa que no me sorprendería que esté saliendo con alguien y en el caso de que no este saliendo con alguien ¿que se supone que debo hacer? yo nunca he besado a una chica en mi vida" dijo Patamon algo nervioso y sonrojado.

"Vamos Patamon ustedes dos han sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo estoy seguro que ella también siente algo por ti" le dijo Agumon tratando de animarlo.

"¿Tu lo crees Agumon?" Le preguntó Patamon a su amigo.

"Claro que si amigo, es más nosotros distraeremos a las chicas para que puedas estar a solas con Gatomon y puedas hablar con ella, Y ya después te preocuparas por lo de besarla ¿Te parece?" le propuso Agumon.

"De acuerdo amigos y gracias por animarme" les dijo Patamon más tranquilo.

Después los cuatro terminaron de arreglarse para después dirigirse a la fiesta en casa de las chicas.

Finalmente cuando los chicos llegaron a la fiesta:

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" Preguntó Agumon mientras llamaba a la puerta.

"En un momento les abro chicos" contesto Piyomon, un minuto después Piyomon abrió la puerta para que entraran los chicos.

"¡Guau! Te ves muy hermosa Piyomon" le dijo Agumon mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

"Gracias tu también estas muy guapo cariño" le dijo ella mientras le sonreía "Hola V-Mon" le dijo StarVeemon mientras ponía una pose sensual para el, V-Mon casi se desmaya al verla.

"¡G-guau! StarVeemon te ves sorprendentemente hermosa" le dijo V-Mon.

"Gracias tu también estas muy apuesto amor" le dijo StarVeemon mientras lo jalaba hacia ella para darle un beso.

"Y que opinas de mi Gabumon ¿Me veo bien?" le pregunto Palmon mientras lo abrazaba.

"Te ves muy bien corazón para mi tu eres la más bonita de todas" le dijo Gabumon mientras le daba un beso a Palmon.

"Hola Patamon" Saludó Gatomon a su mejor amigo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Patamon por un momento se quedo mudo al verla, ella se veía muy hermosa, pero lo que más le cautivó a el fueron los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Gatomon, esos ojos en los que el deseaba perderse dentro de ellos.

"Ho-hola Gatomon te ves muy bien" le dijo Patamon un poco nervioso y sonrojado "Gracias tu también te ves muy bien" le dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

Finalmente los ocho digimon pasaron a la sala y comenzaron a divertirse, Piyomon puso un CD en su reproductor y todos se pusieron a bailar un rato, después de un rato de estar bailando nuestros amigos se sentaron un rato para comer algo. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que era tiempo de que llevaran a cabo el plan de distraer a los demás chicos para dejar a solas a Gatomon y Patamon pero lo que ellas no sabían era que los chicos tenían la misma idea, así que cuando terminaron de comer Piyomon se preparó para hablarle a los chicos al mismo tiempo que Agumon se preparaba para hablarle a las chicas.

"Agumon ¿podrían acompañarnos a Palmon, StarVeemon y a mi a comprar más digibotanas? Por favor" le pregunto Piyomon.

"Era exactamente lo que les iba a proponer a ustedes" dijo Agumon algo sorprendido.

"Gatomon, Patamon en un rato más regresamos ¿Sí?" le dijo Piyomon mientras le cerraba un ojo, gesto que Gatomon se alegró de que Patamon no se diera cuenta.

"De acuerdo cuídense" dijo Gatomon.

Finalmente cuando sus amigos se fueron Gatomon y Patamon se quedaron solos.

"Patamon tengo algo que decirte" le dijo Gatomon algo nerviosa.

"Yo también tengo algo que decirte Gatomon pero empieza tu primero" le dijo Patamon.

"De acuerdo, lo que te quiero decir es que tu…" dijo Gatomon cuando su conversación fue interrumpida cuando el equipo de los Gazimon tumbó la puerta para entrar a la casa.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" demandó Patamon mientras aumentaba su furia.

"Vaya, Vaya, Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una fiesta y no nos invitaron, que malos modales ¿no lo creen chicos?" dijo el capitán del equipo, un Gazimon que traía puestas unas Gafas de sol y una chaqueta negra.

"¡Siii!" contestaron los otros tres Gazimon.

"No teníamos porque invitarlos idiota son del equipo contrario" le contestó Patamon cada vez más furioso

"¡JAJAJA! El enano súper Estrella se quiere hacer el valiente ¡JAJAJA!" dijo en tono burlón el Gazimon con gafas mientras observaba a Gatomon que estaba al lado de Patamon.

"¿Y que tenemos aquí? Vaya que es una belleza ¿Qué dices si tu y yo damos un paseo nena?" le propuso.

"Olvídalo prefiero salir con un Numemon a tener que salir contigo gusano" le contestó Gatomon muy enojada.

"¿Ah si¡Vamos a ver si no sales conmigo¡Ven aqui!" dijo el Gazimon mientras le agarraba el brazo a Gatomon.

"¡Déjala en paz!" Ordenó Patamon mientras le daba una tacleada en el estomago para asombro de Gatomon.

"Maldito me las vas a pagar¡agárrenlo muchachos!" dijo el capitán Gazimon y un momento los otros tres Gazimon tenían sometido a Patamon dejándolo a merced de su capitán.

"Vamos a ver si su equipo puede jugar la final sin su jugadorestrella ¡JAJAJA!" dijo el Gazimon y justo cuando se preparaba para golpear a Patamon...

"¡Espera!" lo detuvo Gatomon muy asustada.

"Esta bien saldré contigo solo si no le haces daño" dijo Gatomon con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No lo hagas Gatomon" le suplicó Patamon.

"¡Silencio enano!" Ordeno el Gazimon.

"Vaya, Vaya no es tan mal trato pero tengo otra cosa mejor en mente" dijo el mientras cargaba a Gatomon en su hombro y la llevaba a la habitación.

"¡Auxilio!" Gritó Gatomon.

"¡GATOMON!" gritó Patamon mientras trataba de liberarse de sus captores, afortunadamente para el, en ese momento llegaron Agumon y los demás.

"¡Suéltenlo canallas!" les ordeno Agumon mientras se preparaba para pelear mientras queV-Mon llegó por detrás y con uno de sus Topetazos de V-Mon golpeó a los tres Gazimon haciendo que soltaran a Patamon.

"Patamon ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Gabumon.

"Si, estoy bien, ustedes encárguense de estos tres mientras yo voy a ayudar a Gatomon" dijo Patamon.

"De acuerdo" dijeron sus amigos.

"¡FLAMA BEBE!" "¡FUEGO AZUL!" "¡TOPETAZO DE V-MON!" los tres ataques dieron en sus respectivos blancos.

"¡Argggh!" Gritaron los tres Gazimon mientras intentaban ponerse de pie para contraatacar.

Mientras tanto el capitán de los Gazimon tenía acorralada a la pobre de Gatomon.

"No tienes hacia donde correr ¡JAJAJA!" dijo el Gazimon, Y en el instante en que iba a besar a Gatomon...

"¡BURBUJA DE AIRE!" el ataque le dio al Gazimon justo en la cara mandándolo a volar hasta chocar contra la pared.

"¡Patamon!" Grito Gatomon muy contenta de verlo mientras corría a su lado.

"Te dije que la dejaras en paz maldito" dijo Patamon extremadamente furioso mientras que el Gazimon se levantaba.

"Me las pagaras insecto, recibe mi ¡PUÑETAZO ELECTRICO!" atacó el Gazimon, Patamon esquivó el ataque y cuando tuvo al Gazimon justo en frente de la puerta...

"¡BURBUJA DE AIRE!" el impacto mando a volar al Gazimon hacia la sala y cayo encima de sus compañeros que ya habían sido vencidos por Agumon y los otros, el Gazimon levantó a sus compañeros y decidió huir.

"¡Ya nos la pagaran en la final lo juro!" dijo mientras el y sus compañeros salían corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque.

"¡Estaremos listos para enfrentarlos Gazitontos!" gritó Agumon mientras veía como huían los Gazimon a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo la casa de las chicas había quedado hecha un desastre por la pelea con los Gazimon.

"Lo sentimos chicas les ayudaremos a ordenar todo" dijo Gabumon mientras comenzaban a limpiar todo el desastre.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Patamon le daba un abrazo a Gatomon "¿Te encuentras bien ¿No te hizo nada ese cretino?" le preguntó mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"No, no pudo hacerme nada gracias a ti Patamon" le dijo Gatomon mientras miraba sus hermosos ojos azules y se sonrojaba.

"Me alegra que estés bien Gatomon" le dijo Patamon mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Sus instintos tomaron control de ellos y lentamente se fueron acercando uno al otro, sin darse cuenta de que alguien entró en la habitación.

"¡Ejem!" dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Gatomon y Patamon rápidamente se separaron mientras veían a V-Mon parado en el marco de la puerta.

"Ah… Este… yo…" dijo Gatomon mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

"Te decía si te parece que hablemos después del partido de mañana ya que no pudimos hablar ahora por todo lo que pasó" le dijo Patamon bien sonrojado para salir del paso.

"Buen escape" le dijo Gatomon en voz baja.

"Y dime ¿Se te ofrecía algo V-Mon?" le preguntó Patamon a su amigo azul.

"Lamento interrumpir su charla o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo pero necesitamos que nos den una mano para recoger el desastre que ocasionaron los Gazimon" les dijo V-Mon mientras ponía una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

"De acuerdo V-Mon ya vamos" le dijo Patamon mientras veían a V-Mon salir del cuarto.

Después los dos se unieron a sus amigos para poner en orden la casa, y como eran ocho no les tomó mucho tiempo ordenarla. Finalmente cuando terminaron de recoger:

"Creo que debemos irnos chicas dejaremos la fiesta para cuando ganemos el partido de mañana" dijo Agumon mientras le daba un beso a Piyomon.

"De acuerdo chicos, que descansen" dijo Piyomon mientras le regresaba el beso a Agumon.

Gabumon y V-Mon también se despidieron de sus chicas dándoles un beso en los labios mientras que Patamon se despidió de Gatomon dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran un poco.

"Entonces ¿Hablamos después del partido Gatomon?" le preguntó Patamon mientras se sonrojaba.

"Me parece bien Patamon" le contesto Gatomon igualmente sonrojada.

"Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en el estadio chicas" dijo Gabumon "De acuerdo chicos hasta mañana" dijo Palmon.

Finalmente cuando los chicos se fueron Piyomon, Palmon y StarVeemon se quedaron mirando a Gatomon.

"Entonces vas a tener una cita con Patamon mañana ¿verdad?" le pregunto Piyomon con una sonrisa picara.

"Y-yo no lo llamaría precisamente una cita solo queremos terminar nuestra conversación que fue interrumpida por ese equipo de cretinos de los Gazimon" dijo Gatomon bien sonrojada para diversión de sus amigas.

Mientras tanto los chicos conversaban mientras se dirigían a casa.

"Vaya ¿y de donde sacaste el valor para pedirle a Gatomon que se vieran después del partido Patamon?" le preguntó Gabumon con una sonrisa picara.

"No lo se amigos lo único que se es que cuando la tenía abrazada algo dentro de mí me hizo pedirle que nos viéramos después del partido además de que no pudimos terminar nuestra conversación por culpa de los Gazimon" les contesto Patamon algo nervioso y muy sonrojado.

"¡Ah! Por cierto" dijo Agumon con un sonrisa picara.

"Hace unos momentos acabas de dar el primer paso para besar a una chica y ese paso fue el beso en la mejilla ¡Felicidades!" terminó de decir Agumon mientras los demás esperaban la reacción de Patamon.

"Eso sin mencionar que estuviste a punto de besarla en los labios cuando la tenías abrazada hace un rato" le dijo V-Mon con una mirada picara.

"¿Qué estas diciendo V-Mon? Yo no…" dijo Patamon poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

"Patamon ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Cuando entré a la habitación y los vi abrazados, tus labios estaban a escasos 2cms. de los de ella es obvio que se iban a besar" le dijo V-Mon mientras Agumon y Gabumon se divertían viendo a Patamon ponerse más rojo que una manzana.

"Yo, este yo bueno…" balbuceo Patamon para después desmayarse por la emoción.

"Vaya creo que fue demasiada la emoción" dijo Gabumon mientras el y Agumon levantaban al desmayado "Romeo" para continuar su camino a casa.

Al día siguiente había llegado la hora del partido final y nuestros amigos ya se encontraban en el estadio repasando las tácticas que usarían contra los Gazimon cuando fueron interrumpidos por las chicas que llegaron a desearles suerte.

"Sentimos interrumpirlos chicos, solo veníamos a desearles suerte" dijo Piyomon mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso a Agumon.

"Gracias chicas, vamos a quitarles lo invicto a esos tontos y más por lo que hicieron anoche ¿Verdad Amigos?" Dijo Gabumon mientras abrazaba a Palmon.

"¡Siiii!" Contestó V-Mon mientras abrazaba a StarVeemon para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Patamon sin embargo se quedó sin palabras al ver a Gatomon "Se ve tan hermosa con su uniforme de animadora" pensó mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

"T-te ves muy bien G-gatomon" Tartamudeo Patamon bien sonrojado, mientras que Gatomon lo miraba.

"Tu también te ves muy bien Patamon" le dijo Gatomon mientras se sonrojaba.

"Ya es hora de que salgan al campo muchachos" les dijo Leomon que por su gran sentido de justicia fue elegido como arbitro para el partido mientras que Hawkmon y Armadillomon eran los jueces de línea y Gomamon el 4º oficial (el que dice cuanto tiempo extra se agregará al final de cada tiempo)

"De acuerdo muchachos es hora de mostrarles a esos Gazimon con quien se están metiendo, lamentaran el día en que se enfrentaron a los "Guerreros del Digimundo" ¿Listos?" dijo Gabumon con mucho entusiasmo.

"¡Siiii!" contestaron sus amigos igualmente entusiasmados.

"Bueno chicas nosotras también pondremos de nuestra parte para animarlos ¿verdad?" dijo Palmon muy contenta.

"¡Siiii!" contestaron las chicas muy contentas.

"Buena suerte Patamon" le dijo Gatomon.

"Gracias Gatomon y no se te olvide que después del partido vamos a terminar nuestra charla de anoche ¿De acuerdo?" le contestó Patamon sonrojado.

"De acuerdo" le dijo Gatomon mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Patamon, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran de un color rojo intenso, para asombro y entretenimiento de sus amigos.

"Vámonos ya "Romeo" tenemos un partido que jugar" le dijo V-Mon a Patamon mientras lo arrastraba jalándolo de la camiseta haciendo que Gatomon se riera un poco.

"Tu también "Julieta" debemos tomar nuestro lugar en el campo para animar a los chicos ¡jeje!" le dijo StarVeemon mientras ella y Palmon también se la llevaban arrastrando al campo.

"¡Ah el amor!" dijeron Agumon y Piyomon al mismo tiempo y después se rieron para finalmente dirigirse hacia el campo.

"Bienvenidos Damas y Caballeros al partido final por la copa anual del Digimundo" Dijo Tentomon que era el comentarista.

"Este partido se disputará entre dos poderos equipos. Por un lado tenemos a los actuales tricampeones. "Los Gazimon", y por el otro lado tenemos a un equipo que ha venido con todo para ganar, démosle un gran aplauso a "Los Guerreros del Digimundo"" Dijo Tentomon con gran entusiasmo, mientras el publico les daba la bienvenida a ambos equipos.

Leomon junto con Patamon y El Gazimon capitán estaban al centro de la cancha.

"Se procederá a ejecutar el tradicional volado para decir quien saca primero, caballeros escojan por favor" les dijo Leomon "Escojo Cara" dijo Patamon mientras miraba furioso al Gazimon que había intentado dañar a su Gatomon.

"De acuerdo" dijo el Gazimon aparentando humildad.

"Que hipócrita" Pensó Patamon mientras Leomon tiraba la moneda.

"Cara los Guerreros del Digimundo sacan primero" dijo Leomon mientras colocaba el balón en el centro del campo.

Después de que los Gazimon escogieron su portería Leomon sonó su silbato para dar inicio al partido. Patamon y sus amigos comenzaron dominando el juego con mucha facilidad, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Patamon con un estupendo cabezazo anotara el primer gol del Partido, las chicas gritaron de alegría pero fue Gatomon quien grito con más fuerza cosa que la hizo sonrojarse como loca cuando comprendió lo que había hecho y sus amigas la observaban tratando de no reírse. V-Mon era un excelente portero atajaba cada tiro que le mandaban y ni que decir de las jugadas de Agumon y Gabumon ellos dos eran incontenibles juntos lo que provocaba que los Gazimon se enfurecieran cada vez más.

Unos cuantos minutos antes de terminar el primer tiempo los Guerreros del Digimundo anotaron el segundo gol en una estupenda jugada entre Agumon y Gabumon desde media cancha. Finalmente cuando terminó el primer tiempo los chicos estaban festejando su parcial victoria en los vestidores junto con las chicas.

"Estuvieron fabulosos chicos, ese trofeo ya casi es nuestro" Dijo Piyomon mientras le daba un poco de agua a Agumon.

"No es bueno que nos confiemos amigos recuerden que los Gazimon tienen fama de jugar sucio, aunque nunca se les ha comprobado nada por lo que debemos estar listos para cualquier cosa" dijo Gabumon mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

"Gabumon tiene razón nada más acuérdense de lo que nos hicieron anoche" les recordó Palmon.

"Es cierto pero no dejaremos que eso nos desconcentre ¿Verdad? Patamon" le preguntó V-Mon.

"Tienes razón V-Mon" le contestó Patamon mientras tomaba un poco de agua que Gatomon le trajo.

"Gracias por el agua Gatomon" le dijo "De nada" le contestó ella un poquito sonrojada.

"Es hora de comenzar el segundo tiempo" les avisó Leomon.

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de los Gazimon:

"Esos tontos no nos pueden ganar, llego la hora de jugar sucio" dijo el capitán Gazimon mientras se frotaba las manos.

"¿Y que tienes en mente?" Le preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

"Simplemente sacaremos del juego a ese enano que me puso en ridículo anoche y su equipo perderá la concentración y así podremos ganar ¡JAJAJA!" dijo el capitán Gazimon mientras que sus compañeros asentían con la cabeza en acuerdo con su plan.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Leomon había escuchado todo y después de avisarles a los Gazimon que el segundo tiempo estaba por iniciar fue a llamar a Patamon y los otros para prevenirlos.

"Muchachos tengan cuidado, porque hace un momento que fui a llamar a los Gazimon para comenzar el partido los escuche decir que quieren sacar del juego a Patamon para poder ganar más fácil y pensé que sería bueno ponerlos al tanto de esto" les avisó Leomon a los chicos.

"Gracias Leomon, con esa información podremos estar preparados cuando alguno de esos tontos intente algo" le dijo Patamon mientras salían al campo de juego.

Inició el segundo tiempo y de inmediato los Gazimon intentaron hacer de las suyas el capitán Gazimon intento golpear a Patamon para sacarlo del juego pero Patamon que ya conocía los planes de los Gazimon voló evitando el golpe y de paso anotó un tercer gol para alegría de sus amigos y sobretodo de Gatomon que nunca había visto una jugada así.

"¡Bien hecho Patamon!" Grito Gatomon mientras daba un gran salto con doble maroma para finalmente caer de pie para asombro de sus amigas que nunca habían visto un salto así.

"¡Vaya! Si que debe estar enamorada de Patamon" pensó Piyomon mientras seguía animando a los chicos.

El capitán de los Gazimon se preguntaba como pudo Patamon adivinar sus intenciones y esquivar el golpe.

"Cambiaré de táctica y atacaré a Agumon ¡jeje!" pensó el Gazimon mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Agumon para llevar a cabo su plan. Patamon que traía el balón se dio cuenta de las intenciones del Gazimon y se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Agumon! Jugada sorpresa #1" le dijo Patamon mientras se elevaba con todo y balón para después mandárselo en un perfecto tiro a Agumon.

"De acuerdo Patamon ¡Aquí voy!" dijo Agumon mientras daba un gran salto para rematar el balón en una increíble chilena aérea que sorprendió a todos al caer el cuarto gol del partido a favor de los Guerreros. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas ante tales jugadas.

"Excelente tiro Agumon" le dijo Patamon.

"Gracias tu pase estuvo fenomenal amigo" le respondió Agumon mientras se les unía Gabumon al festejo.

"Ustedes dos estuvieron fenomenales" les dijo Gabumon mientras chocaban manos para festejar. Los Gazimon cada vez se enfurecían mas.

"¡Elimínenlos a todos!" les ordenó el Gazimon a sus compañeros mientras Patamon y los demás se preparaban para seguir con el juego.

En un instante Patamon tomó posesión del balón con Agumon y Gabumon corriendo al parejo con el. Cuando vieron que los Gazimon iban directo hacia ellos a Gabumon se le ocurrió una idea.

"Hagamos la jugada sorpresa #2 amigos" les dijo a Patamon y Agumon.

"De acuerdo" contestaron los dos y enseguida los tres tomaron impulso para saltar con todo y balón, Patamon levanto el balón de forma que este quedó a la altura de la cabeza y en una increíble jugada los tres remataron el balón con la cabeza al mismo tiempo mandando el balón girando en espiral hacia la portería para así anotar el quinto gol del partido.

"¡Estos Guerreros si que son increíbles nunca había visto tales jugadas en toda mi carrera como comentarista!" dijo Tentomon casi al borde del desmayo.

Leomon también estaba tan asombrado que casi se traga el silbato "Esos chicos son increíbles" pensó Leomon mientras sonreía.

Los Gazimon por su parte estaban mas enfurecidos que nunca, les estaban dando una verdadera paliza y ninguno de sus trucos sucios parecía funcionar.

"¡Mantengan bloqueado a Patamon es el que les dice que jugadas hacer!" grito el Gazimon mientras corría con sus compañeros para marcar a Patamon.

"Vamos a ver si ahora puedes hacer algo insecto ¡JAJA!" le dijo uno de los Gazimon a Patamon quien estaba pensando que hacer. Finalmente se el ocurrió algo. Era una jugada muy arriesgada ya que el menor error significaría un gol en su contra pero era la única alternativa que tenía, Así que Patamon tomo altura con el balón atorado en sus pies (o patas como quieran llamarles) y cuando estuvo listo:

"¡V-Mon! Haremos la jugada súper especial" grito Patamon mientras hacía un tiro de chilena en el aire hacía su portería para asombro de todos los presentes.

"¿Qué rayos?" dijo el capitán de los Gazimon al ver el tiro que hizo Patamon.

En la portería V-Mon se estaba preparando, el sabía que esa jugada no estaba bien perfeccionada pero no dejo que eso lo intimidará así que inició su parte de la jugada brincando hacia su portería para apoyarse en el poste central y tomar impulso.

"¡Aquí voy!" gritó V-Mon mientras salía impulsado de la portería para darle un tremendo cabezazo al balón que lo mandó directamente a la portería de los Gazimon para anotar el sexto gol a favor de los Guerreros.

El público estallo en euforia nunca habían visto un partido de fútbol con tantas jugadas tan espectaculares como el que estaban presenciando en estos momentos, las chicas tampoco daban crédito a lo que veían, estaban increíblemente sorprendidas ante tales jugadas. Finalmente Leomon indico el final del partido con un sorprendente resultado de 6-0 a favor de los Guerreros del Digimundo.

Gennai procedió a entregar los trofeos primero les entrego el trofeo del segundo lugar a los Gazimon que aunque no estaban muy contentos trataron de disimularlo, aunque ellos no tenían intenciones de dejar las cosas así.

Finalmente llegó el turno de los Guerreros de recibir el trofeo del primer lugar de manos de Gennai.

"Es la primera vez desde que organicé estos torneos que veo una final con tanta entrega y coraje por parte de un equipo. Para mi es un gran placer entregarles el trofeo del primer lugar a ¡LOS GUERREROS DEL DIGIMUNDO¡Enhorabuena y felicidades muchachos!" los felicito Gennai mientras les entregaba el trofeo. El Público estalló en aplausos y les dio una ovación de pie, mientras las chicas corrían a abrazarlos y felicitarlos por su triunfo.

"¡Lo hicieron chicos felicidades!" les dijo Palmon muy contenta mientras abrazaba a Gabumon y le daba un gran beso en los labios lo mismo que Piyomon y StarVeemon a Agumon y V-Mon respectivamente.

Gatomon le dio un gran abrazo a Patamon."¡Felicidades Patamon!" le dijo Gatomon mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojaba un poco.

"Gracias Gatomon" le contesto Patamon también sonrojado.

"¿Podrían esperarnos mientras nos arreglamos chicas?" Preguntó Agumon aún abrazando a Piyomon.

"Claro los esperaremos fuera de los vestidores chicos" le respondió Piyomon.

"Recuerda que tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente" le dijo Patamon a Gatomon un poco sonrojado.

"Si aquí te espero" le respondió Gatomon bien sonrojada.

Después los chicos se fueron a los vestidores mientras las chicas los esperaban.

En el vestidor de los chicos:

"Qué increíbles estuvieron esas jugadas, dejamos a los Gazimon por los suelos" Dijo V-Mon mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

"Si, sobre todo la que hiciste tu V-Mon esa era una de las jugadas más difíciles que casi no nos salió durante el entrenamiento sin embargo en el partido la hiciste como profesional te felicito" le dijo Gabumon mientras se secaba.

"Sin embargo las jugadas salieron gracias a los increíbles disparos aéreos de Patamon, si que nos sorprendiste amigo" le dijo Agumon mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"Todo fue trabajo de equipo amigos nada mas que trabajo de equipo" dijo Patamon mientras guardaba su uniforme de fútbol en su maleta.

"Por cierto Patamon, buena suerte con Gatomon" le dijo Agumon mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Gracias amigo la necesitar" le contestó Patamon mientras salían del vestidor para ir con las chicas que los esperaban.

"¿Dónde está Gatomon?" le preguntó Patamon a Palmon.

"Esta en el campo de juego Patamon" le contesto ella mientras abrazaba a Gabumon.

"Gracias Palmon, discúlpenme un momento chicos" dijo Patamon mientras se dirigía hacia el campo de juego.

Al llegar ahí encontró a Gatomon en el centro del campo.

"¿Gatomon?" la llamó Patamon. Gatomon volteo a verlo y camino hacia el, aunque ella estaba muy nerviosa decidió hablar con el de una vez y confesarle sus sentimientos, pero justo antes de que llegará a donde estaba el, Gatomon escucho algo que la paralizó de miedo.

"¡PUÑETAZO ELECTRICO!" El capitán de los Gazimon atacó por sorpresa a Patamon mandándolo a volar varios metros en el campo hasta caer en la tierra.

"¡Patamon!" Gritó Gatomon mientras corría hacia donde el había caído.

Patamon levanto la cabeza para ver a su agresor. "¿Tú¿Qué acaso no tuviste suficiente con haber perdido el partido y la pelea de anoche?" le dijo débilmente Patamon mientras trataba de levantarse.

"Juré que me las pagarías todas juntas y llego la hora de cobrarme ¡Prepárate!" le grito el Gazimon mientras que con un tronido de sus dedos hizo que aparecieran otros tres Gazimon pero en el momento en que iban a atacar…

"¡Alto!" alguien detrás de Patamon los detuvo.

Se trataba de Agumon, Gabumon y V-Mon que estaban furiosos por lo que el Gazimon le había hecho a Patamon.

"Cuatro contra uno me parece un poco injusto" dijo Agumon mientras el y sus amigos llegaban a donde estaba Patamon.

"¿Podemos unirnos a la fiesta Patamon o quieres la diversión para ti solo?" Le pregunto V-Mon mientras apretaba sus nudillos.

"Claro que pueden unirse a la fiesta amigos, mientras más seamos más divertido se pondrá esto, pero eso si, a mi déjenme al capitán Gazimon tengo algo pendiente que arreglar con el" dijo Patamon mientras se preparaba para pelear.

"Mira como tiemblo ¡Al Ataque! muchachos" Ordenó el capitán de los Gazimon mientras corrían hacia Patamon y los demás, pero para su desgracia.

"¡BURBUJA DE AIRE!" "¡FLAMA BEBE!" "¡TOPETAZO DE V-MON!" "¡FUEGO AZUL!" Los cuatro ataques mandaron a volar a los Gazimon hasta quedar dentro de la portería.

"¡Gooooool! 4-0 a favor de los Guerreros del Digimundo que sumados a los otros 6 goles de hoy suman un asombroso 10-0" bromeo Gatomon mientras los demás se reían de la ocurrencia de su amiga.

Leomon sorpresivamente entró al campo de juego y se llevó a los Gazimon.

"Creo que ustedes deben permanecer encerrados un buen tiempo para que piensen bien en todo lo malo que han hecho y recapaciten" les dijo mientras se los sacaba del estadio.

"Adiós que tengan una estancia placentera" dijo V-Mon mientras los Gazimon lo veían con cara de que no les hizo mucha gracia.

Finalmente cuando los 8 digimons salieron del estadio:

"Creo que ustedes dos tenían algo de que hablar ¿No?" le preguntó Gabumon a Patamon haciendo que este se sonrojara.

"Si tienes razón Gabumon, ustedes adelántense y nosotros luego los alcanzamos" le dijo Patamon a su amigo.

"De acuerdo nos vemos en casa de las chicas amigos" les dijo Agumon.

"De acuerdo" dijeron Patamon y Gatomon al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente cuando sus amigos se fueron:

"Bueno Gatomon ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar en especial para hablar mas a gusto?" le preguntó Patamon mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago me parece que es el lugar perfecto para charlar ¿No crees?" le sugirió Gatomon bien sonrojada.

"Me parece una estupenda idea Gatomon vamos" le dijo Patamon mientras caminaban hacia el lago.

Cuando llegaron al lago se sentaron bajo un árbol. Patamon se sentó recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, pero cuando Gatomon se iba a sentar perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de Patamon quedando sus labios encima de los de el. Gatomon sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento un par de grados al tiempo en que se separaba de Patamon y se sentaba a su lado.

"Patamon lo siento yo…" Gatomon no pudo decir más porque en ese momento Patamon puso sus labios sobre los de ella para darle un apasionado beso que la tomó por sorpresa pero que pronto ella se lo estaba regresando con la misma cantidad de pasión con la que el se lo estaba dando. Finalmente después de un minuto ellos rompieron su beso y fue Patamon quien hablo primero.

"Gatomon, ya no puedo ocultarlo mas. ¡Te amo! He estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca te lo dije por miedo a que pudiera arruinar nuestra amistad" le confesó.

Patamon espero ansiosamente la respuesta de Gatomon, pero en lugar de hablar ella le dio otro apasionado beso en los labios. Patamon había esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, se sentía el digimon más afortunado del digimundo. Finalmente cuando rompieron el beso Gatomon habló.

"Yo también te amo Patamon y al igual que tu yo he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y también tenía miedo de perder tu amistad si te lo decía" le confesó mientras el la abrazaba.

"Eso ya no importa, ahora que sabemos que ambos estamos enamorados uno del otro lo que importa es que siempre vamos a estar juntos mi amor" le dijo Patamon mientras le daba otro beso en los labios.

"Así es amor nada va a separarnos" le dijo Gatomon mientras ambos contemplaban la puesta del sol en el horizonte.

Mientras tanto en casa de las chicas:

"Me pregunto que estará demorando a esos dos" dijo V-Mon mientras veía el reloj de la pared.

"Cálmate cariño ellos han de querer estar solos un rato ya llegaran" le dijo StarVeemon mientras lo acercaba hacia ella para darle un apasionado beso en los labios. "Bueno así la cosa cambia" dijo V-Mon mientras tomaba algo de soda para recuperar el aliento.

De pronto oyeron que alguien llamó a la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando abrieron la puerta y vieron a Patamon y Gatomon muy abrazaditos dándose un beso en los labios.

"Sale sobrando que les preguntemos como les fue ¿verdad?" dijo Gabumon mientras veía a la feliz pareja entrar en la casa.

"Los felicito y espero que sean muy felices" les dijo Piyomon mientras le daba un abrazo a Gatomon.

"Enhorabuena Patamon hasta que al fin se te hizo" le dijo Agumon mientras chocaban las manos.

"Gracias Amigos" dijo Patamon sonrojado.

"Bien ahora que ya estamos todos completos que tal si ahora si celebramos nuestro triunfo del torneo y que estos dos ya son novios ¿Les parece?" propuso V-Mon. "¡Siii!" dijeron los demás para después ponerse a bailar un rato.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, Piyomon se llevo a Agumon a la cocina mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala.

"¿Qué estarán tramando esos dos?" pregunto Gabumon mientras los veía entrar en la cocina.

"Con esos dos todo es posible" dijo Palmon mientras tomaba un poco de refresco.

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

"Creo que ha llegado la hora de probar que tan fuerte es el amor que sienten Gatomon y Patamon ¿Entiendes?" le dijo Piyomon a Agumon mientras le cerraba un ojo.

"¡Ah! Ya entendí a que te refieres" le contesto Agumon mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Entonces vamos a hacerlo" Dijo Piyomon mientras jalaba a Agumon para ir a la sala.

"Vaya al fin regresan ¿Qué nuevo truco se les ocurrió esta vez?" les pregunto V-Mon mientras veían a Piyomon y Agumon entrar a la sala.

"No tenemos ningún truco planeado ¿Cómo creen, solo fuimos a la cocina a revisar que no faltara nada" dijo Piyomon mientras ponía cara de inocencia.

"Bueno chicos que les parece si jugamos "verdad o reto" para ir haciendo un poco más de hambre ¿Les parece?" pregunto Agumon.

"¡De acuerdo!" contestaron los demás.

"Comiencen ustedes chicos yo voy por un poco de agua" dijo Patamon mientras entraba a la cocina. Piyomon vio que esa era una gran oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan, así que decidió comenzar primero.

"Gatomon ¿Verdad o Reto?" le pregunto Piyomon. "Reto" escogió Gatomon. Los ojos de Piyomon se iluminaron al oír la palabra "Reto".

"De acuerdo, te reto a que le des a Patamon el beso más apasionado y largo de toda tu vida¡Ah! y que sea al estilo francés" dijo Piyomon mientras su cara mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Ah¿Con que ese era tu plan¿Eh? Usar este juego para que yo besara a Patamon delante de ustedes ¿No es así? Esta bien lo voy a hacer" le contestó Gatomon mientras esperaban a que volviera Patamon.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo pues al cabo de un minuto entró Patamon a la sala comiendo un emparedado.

"Lo siento chicos me ganó el hambre" les dijo mientras le daba la ultima mordida a su emparedado y se limpiaba con una servilleta. "¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Patamon, mientras Piyomon miraba a Gatomon con cara de ¿Qué estás esperando, finalmente Gatomon se levantó, avanzó hacia donde estaba Patamon y sin decir nada le dio un apasionado beso en los labios como nunca se lo habían dado.

Patamon sintió como Gatomon deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca y de inmediato el hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban disfrutando el momento al tiempo en que sus lenguas jugaban entre si. Ese beso era algo que ambos habían deseado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus amigos estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo.

"Si. Verdaderamente están enamorados" dijo Piyomon mientras ella y Agumon se sonreían.

"¿Y el era el que no sabía como besar a una chica¡Vaya!" dijo V-Mon.

"Pues a mi me parece que sabe muy bien lo que hace" dijo Gabumon mientras seguían viendo a Gatomon y Patamon compartir su beso.

Finalmente después de un rato de estar besándose, Gatomon y Patamon rompieron su beso para respirar un poco pero se quedaron abrazados mirándose muy tiernamente.

"¿5 minutos y medio¡Vaya ese si que es un nuevo record!" dijo Piyomon mientras veía el cronometro.

"¡Que increíble beso chicos!" les dijo Agumon sonriendo.

Gatomon seguía mirando tiernamente a Patamon y sin decir nada lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez con el doble de pasión que el primer beso.

Mientras los observaban V-Mon abrazo a StarVeemon. "¿Por qué han de ser ellos los únicos que se diviertan?" preguntó para después darle un apasionado beso en los labios a StarVeemon.

"El tiene razón" dijeron Agumon y Gabumon al mismo tiempo, para después abrazar a Piyomon y Palmon respectivamente y después besarlas apasionadamente.

Las cuatro parejas se estaban besando como nunca en sus vidas, pero los que más estaban disfrutando el momento eran Gatomon y Patamon. Al fin se habían confesado lo que sentían y estaban más enamorados que nunca.

Después de un rato las cuatro parejas rompieron sus besos para respirar un poco.

"Veo que decidieron unirse a la fiesta ¿No es así?" les pregunto Gatomon que todavía seguía en los brazos de Patamon.

"Pues claro ¿Acaso creían que les íbamos a dejar toda la diversión a ustedes?" le pregunto Piyomon mientras le sonreía.

"Y vaya si nos divertimos ¿Verdad amigos?" preguntó V-Mon mientras veía los rostros de satisfacción de Agumon y Gabumon.

"Te lo diré en una sola palabra¡GUAU!" le contesto Gabumon mientras tomaba un vaso con refresco de la mesa.

"Eso mismo iba a decir yo Gabumon" le dijo Agumon.

"Bueno ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? creo que con todo esto se me abrió el apetito" dijo V-Mon mientras se frotaba el estomago.

"¡Siii!" dijeron todos, después Piyomon y Gatomon trajeron unas charolas con emparedados para todos.

"Y dime Patamon ¿Cómo fue que te empezaste a enamorar de Gatomon?" le preguntó StarVeemon mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

"Bueno como ustedes saben Gatomon y yo hemos sido buenos amigos desde hace mucho, pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a sentir por ella algo más que una amistad, al principio no comprendía bien que era lo que sentía, sin embargo ese sentimiento se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado locamente de ella, sin embargo tenía miedo de confesarle lo que sentía por temor a perder su amistad, finalmente decidí hablar con ella y confesarle mis sentimientos y me alegro de haberlo hecho porque así supe que ella también esta enamorada de mi" les contestó Patamon mientras abrazaba a Gatomon y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

"A mi me pasó exactamente lo mismo" dijo Gatomon.

"Pues me alegro mucho por ustedes y que bueno que todo terminó bien porque no se cuanto más íbamos a poder aguantar verte con ojos de borrego a medio morir mientras te la pasabas viendo la foto de Gatomon todo el día ¡UPS! Creo que hable de más" dijo V-Mon mientras se tapaba la boca.

"¡V-Mon!" le gritó Patamon mientras se sonrojaba al máximo.

"No te preocupes Patamon, Gatomon también estaba igualita que tu, no hacía más que estar viendo tu foto todo el día, es más, con decirte que hasta hablaba de ti cuando dormía" dijo Palmon mientras ponía una sonrisa picara.

"¡Palmon!" le gritó Gatomon igual de Sonrojada que Patamon.

"¡UPS! Lo siento jeje" dijo Palmon.

"Tranquilos chicos no tienen porque apenarse, a nosotros nos pasó exactamente lo mismo es normal porque así es cuando uno se enamora ¿Verdad chicos?" dijo Agumon mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza en acuerdo con el.

Y así continuó la fiesta para nuestras cuatro parejas hasta que finalmente llego la hora de que los chicos se fueran a casa.

"Oigan chicas que tal si salimos mañana en la noche a cenar y a bailar será divertido" propuso Agumon quien tenía a Piyomon abrazada por la cintura.

"Yo me apunto" dijo Piyomon muy contenta con la idea.

"Nosotras también nos apuntamos" dijeron Gatomon, StarVeemon y Palmon al mismo tiempo.

"Genial chicas entonces mañana en la noche vendremos por ustedes para ir a divertirnos en grande" dijo Veemon quien tenía su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de StarVeemon.

"De acuerdo" dijeron las chicas para luego despedirse de sus respectivos novios con un beso en los labios, sin embargo Gatomon y Patamon no parecían querer romper su beso por un buen rato haciendo que los demás se les quedaran viendo mientras les aparecía la típica gotita en la cabeza.

"¡Cielos! Ya consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos" dijo Veemon sacando a los dos Digimons de su beso justo cuando estaban a punto de hacer el beso en estilo francés.

"¡UPS! Jeje creo que nos emocionamos" dijo Patamon visiblemente sonrojado.

"No hay problema, pero es mejor irnos ya es tarde" dijo Gabumon mientras abría la puerta.

"Bueno chicas nos vemos mañana en la noche ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto Patamon. "De acuerdo chicos hasta mañana"dijeron las chicas.

"hasta mañana" respondieron ellos para luego irse a casa emocionados por su cita de mañana.

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo les ruego me disculpen si lo ven un poquitín revuelto pero es que soy nuevo en esto de escribir fics. Por favor dejen reviews y díganme su opinión. Por cierto en el segundo Capitulo vendrá la gran cita de nuestros amigos y los Gazimon volverán a hacer de las suyas nos vemos D


End file.
